I'm Happy Just to Dance With You
by depplvr12
Summary: Sirius and Hermione one shot. Fluffy. Kinda unrealistic but a cute read none the less. Takes place during Hermione's fourth year. Rate and review!


I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

"Ronald, you spoiled everything!" She screamed as Ron and Harry ran up the stairwell. Hermione spun around and sat on the stair, smoothing out her lilac colored dress. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she thought about how Ron ruined her perfect night with Viktor Krum.

It started with a bottle of Firewhiskey and ended with Viktor snogging both Patel sisters. Leave it to Ronald Billius Weasley to screw up Hermione's first dance.

"Hermione?" A voice questioned. Hermione looked and saw a man with shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She quickly wiped at her face.

"Bloody hell! Sirius, what the devil are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"I came to see my godson and noticed that you were sad. I don't like it when people are sad." Sirius walked towards her and extended his hand. Hermione gingerly picked it up and looked at him with wide eyes. "'Mione, don't let a stupid boy ruin this lovely dance. You look beautiful and he doesn't want that Krum fellow to fawn all over you."

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, I do. Now come on, let me make you feel better." Sirius winked and took out his wand. "Let me put on some of that muggle music you enjoy so much." Sirius flicked his wand and the hall erupted in music.

"How'd you know I love—?"

"I have my ways. Now," He gave her a devilish grin. "Let's dance!"

_Before this dance is through, I think I love you, too. I'm so happy when you dance with me._

Sirius pulled her into the grand hall and placed his hands on her waist. Hermione linked her fingers around his neck, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him.

Hermione had always had a bit of a crush on Sirius Black. It was hard not to. He had a rugged ex-con look on the outside but on the inside he was a sweet caring guy. He was about as dangerous as a teddy bear.

"Thank you, Sirius, for cheering me up. I really need it." Hermione whispered, staring up at his blue orbs. (AN: I've always wanted to use that in a fanfiction. Now I have.)

"How about you stop thinking and just feel the music with your body? I can almost see the gears turning in your head." Sirius chuckled. Hermione blushed and held onto Sirius a bit tighter.

_I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand. If it's funny, try and understand there is really nothing else I'd rather do 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you._

Their eyes lock and all of a sudden, Hermione really wants Sirius to kiss her. No. That would just complicate things. She just wants to enjoy this moment before it has to end.

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight. I just want to dance with you all night. In this world, there's nothing I would rather do 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you._

There was something about this little witch that fogged up Sirius' every thought. He knew it wasn't right for a man of his age and stature to be thinking such thoughts about a 15 year old, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to never let go, but that would terrify her so he just spun her in circles and sang along in her ear.

_ "Just to dance with you is everything I need. Before this dance is through, I think I love you, too. I'm so happy when you dance with me."_ Sirius cooed.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked. Hermione turned and saw Cedric Diggory.

"Butt out, Diggory. I'm dancing with the girl. Go find Cho, you bloody arse." Sirius muttered, staring deep into 'Mione's eyes.

_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world, there's nothing I would rather do, 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you._

"Sirius," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So forceful. Gave poor Cedric a fright, you did." She glanced at the boy walking away from them.

"Our dance has yet to be over and I want to enjoy it while it lasts." Sirius said with a smirk.

_Just to dance with you is everything I need. Before this dance is through, I think I love you, too. I'm so happy when you dance with me._

Hermione looked up at the man standing before her. She saw the look in his eyes and knew he felt the same way. Hermione Granger is in love with Sirius Black. And Sirius loved her in return. Sirius instinctively pulled her closer and Hermione giggled in response.

_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world, there's nothing I would rather do. I've discovered I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you._

Sadly, the song ended. They hadn't realized, but a circle of people had formed around them. Hermione blushed and pulled away. Sirius gave her a look and there was a mutual understanding. They had to keep their love a secret until Hermione was of age.

Their lips weren't communicating what needed to be said. The meaning was behind their eyes.

"Thanks for the dance, Sirius." _I love you, Sirius Black._

"No problem, 'Mione. My pleasure." Sirius winked. "We should do it again, sometime." _I love you, too, little minx._

Hermione winked and let a strap fall from her shoulder. "So, I'll tell Harry you're here. Now I'm going to my bedroom. I'll see you around, Black." She turned around and started to sprint to her room.

"Until next time, Granger." Sirius smirked and walked towards Snape. "Hey! It's Snivellus!" Sirius guffawed. (AN: I like my silly word choice)

"I see you were dancing around with Ms. Granger." Severus drawled.

"Yes, what of it? Come, come, Severus. I tire of these games.:

"Isn't she a bit young?"

"Severus, my word," Sirius put his hand over his heart, feigning shock. "What you are accusing me of is wrong! I would _never_ pursue a 15 year old." Sirius walked away with a smirk. _Which is why I'm just gonna have to wait for her. And she'll wait for me._


End file.
